travians_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Quest
Guild quests are tasks that can hardly be solved by just one person. All your guild needs to lend a hand. Contrary to Coop quests, everyone is free to decide how much he wants to add to the success. That means there is no constraint to help. However, who does not help to solve the quest, will not be rewarded either. Attention! Each guild experiences their own quests. When you change your current guild, the progress of the guild quests here in the diary will be adapted to your new guild. Prologue: The Foreign Greek Requirements: • To solve the guild quests you need a guild with at least two members. One member must be at least 20 days old. We find Thassilo in the guild area. One guild member should talk to him so Thassilo can introduce himself and make a request. After the conversation you can meet Thassilo again at the beach to the northwest of your own house. There is a shortcut from the guild area to your own house and the beach near it. When we find Thassilo on the beach, we'll get a message and we can move on to the next quest. Building the Ship All guild members get a pigeon from Thassilo. It's called "All for one, one for all". Thassilo needs resources that we must deliver together to build a ship. What we need is 40.000 woods, 30.000 Iron and 20.000 bread. We take these to Thassilo at the beach northwest of our house. We can deposit these in small portions. When all the requested resources have been handed off, we get to use a ship. Every guild member who helped build the ship, receives some experience points. Tree Hunting After the ship is built, all of your guild members will receive another message about strange trees. Before you run around looking for these strange trees, talk to Thassilo. Now you need to find out what these strange trees look like. Look around the Travians world in all the areas where the Gen 1 players have access. After searching, you will eventually find a tree that looks different than any you've seen before. When you find the tree click on it to dig it out. It will automatically go into your rucksack. Then take it to Thassilo who is on the beach near your house. You are probably not the only member of your active guild with a good eye for suspicuous trees. Thassilo tells you how many trees you still need to fill the ship. The ship fills rapidly. It is nice to see how everyone works together. When the ship has been filled, every guild member will receive some experience and the ship will sail off. The first load of trees will be transported by Thassilo to Thalassos. The quest is now completed. You still have the option to keep collecting trees every day to fill the ship again. This counts as an Extra quest though. Tip: There is only one tree per guild member to be found per day. That means that it will take several days to fill the ship completely. Then Thassilo will sail the ship to Thalassos. It also means that the more guild members who participate in the search, the more quickly the quest can be finished. ---- Source: •answers.travians.com Category:Quests